Timeless
by MyuHayaki
Summary: Two adventurers from different years, once comes from a broken century, the other is a broken, ruined woman. Tomb RaiderPrince of Persia Crossover


Notes: This is going to be intended as a fic with slight comedy references because of the subject matter but will also be somewhat serious. This would assume the Avalon storyline is over and done with too for saving of confusion. Oh, the chapters themselves will be much longer aside from the Prologue. Oh and the opening is basically going to be a dead giveaway on what the plot is based around to those who have played the games all the first part may be familar from.

**Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Timeless**

**Prologue: War**  
India, roughly 20th Century, B.C.  
The dark-haired, Middle Eastern looking, young male continued to run across the wall dodging flame arrows in the dark, wet and stormy night. The marble stone walls of his palace were lucky enough to hold against them but the same couldn't be said for the male as his left arm began to bleed a crimson red blood colour.

"This has haunted me for years now. Why do they arise again? Who has caused this?" He muttered to himself. The temple he had hoped to never see again was packed with strange, dark creatures crying out a gibberish sounding phase.

"Prince, we cannot hold them off any longer! What should we do?!" An armoured soldier asked that was dressed in a hat and helmet to cover his face, and standard robe armour to protect him.

As soon as he said that, two Wraith creatures rushed at them.

"Flee into the temple! I will follow!" The Prince ordered, slashing these black and yellow, monstrous looking, non humanoid creatures, both disintegrating into sand.

He ran up the chamber wall of the temple and looked at the entrance; many of the soldiers were following the Prince's command but many couldn't as the dark wraiths caused the guards to fall victim to their crossbows or to their swords. The Prince looked on in horror, why did this come back to haunt him? He was trying to clear up issues with the Maharaja after attacks on both the Indian and Persian sides. He didn't have much time to dwell on it as yet another wraith leapt down from the temple rooftop after him. The layout was like a castle. A perfect battleground in the jungle in the boarder of the city as the bricks and stones began to crumble around them.

The Prince managed to leap over to a small, already crumbling ledge to drop down a red curtain below it, presumably placed there because work was still going on in the temple and slid under the entrance, trying to gather any stones he could and objects to build a barricade such as pushing stone blocks. The temple entrance seemed disturbingly quiet.

"Hello?! Commander! Where are you all? Show yourselves!" The Prince yelled, desperate to find another friendly face.

The Prince had bad memories of this temple. He accidentally let out fate altering sands, used them to dramatically alter history and was essentially put on fate's death list, then he had to deal with the slaughter of his kingdom and the loss of another potential love, Kaileena, the Empress of Time.

The temple was dark, the lush, fancy interior and corridors seemed unfamiliar to the Prince due to collapsed stones and bricks everywhere. All the Prince was could hear was nearby so few torches burning, drips as if to signify leaks in the roofs and loud flows of water, he looked nearby to find a healing fountain he came to rely on so much had been destroyed, presumably by the battle. He pondered to himself, why were these Sand Wraiths resurrected after so long?

He didn't have time to say it as the floor gave way before him, causing him to fall into another region of the temple and into a pool. The walls were dark, so it would be difficult for the Prince to see. But he didn't have time to react to that either, as he was suddenly being lifted up, realising he had landed into a sarcophagus and was being lifted up by a mechanism. The Prince tried to struggle, but a strange, bronze restraint system grabbed his ankles and his wrists, forcing him down into the sarcophagus. He couldn't see what was going on clearly, but he managed to hear a dark, almost demonic sounding voice, as if it was dying.

"Your soldiers may have managed to defeat me, brother….but if I die, I will make sure you can never see them again…"

The Prince's eyes widened with horror. He thought he had conquered that beast that haunted him in recent years after the attack on Babylon. All the Prince was able to see when he looked upwards was another face he hoped he'd never see again, the dark, demonic, evil presence of it made him shudder.

"We are all being entombed together…soon, me and my god will destroy the world in the present where we will have an impact and make a difference.." The voice muttered as the building to begin seal. The Sarcophagus lid began to close on the Prince as he screamed…

**England, Croft Manor, 2008 AD **  
"What's that, Zip?" Lara asked, glancing at the topic on his cruelly black computer monitor.

"Oh nuffin. Trying to show somebody the Warrior Within is better then the Two Thrones and The Sands of Time. Pfft, they're outta their minds." Zip replied, typing away at a 'Post Reply' box on the monitor.

"Warrior Within? I don't care for TV much, Zip." Lara replied, sounding confused.

"Prince of Persia Video Games games. Legend has it though; the games are based off some kind of legend in Persia about hourglasses and the ability to reverse time how you want it. Might come in handy for your death-trap fetish" Zip explained.

"Lovely Zip. And…the games are about...what? A nameless heir out of many to the Persian throne?" She asked, sounding curious.

"The male version of you Lara. Crazy." Zip chuckled, but Lara just turned and walked away. 

"What, what I'd say?" Zip asked, unaware of what he said to cause Lara to walk away like that.

"I guess she's still upset about her mother" Alistair noted, staring at the other screen on the table behind Zip but knew what was going on.

While sitting in her mansion, she reflected over what happened over the past few months. She had found a way to enter Avalon to save her mother, but due to mercenaries she had to beat to Avalon first she couldn't save her from them when she returned from the portal. She couldn't tell anyone about what she discovered due to the only evidence she had being destroyed, in this case, Excalibur. Oxford University had written off her claims, believing Lara to be just distraught.

Since then, Lara hasn't really begun to book excursions and rumours about her personal life have begun appearing. She didn't care and continued her usual reclusive nature of being unable to comment.

She got up and walked up the crimson carpet stairs, wondering what to do…but then, a beep and a ring went off on Zip's computer. When Zip clicked the prompt, Lara could hear a female voice on the other end.

"Is that the Croft Residence?" Asked the voice in a calm manner, her accent had a slight hint of Asian in it.

"Yes it is, are ya after Lady Croft?" Zip asked in his stereotypical, attempting to be charming American accent.

"Yes. This is Kaitlyn Guhani; I'm a historian calling from Delhi in India on a excavation. May I request a commission from Miss Croft?" She asked.

"Sorry, she ain't available right now" Zip replied, but Lara walked in the room and took the headset from Zip, beginning to speak.

"This is Lara Croft." She stated firmly.

"Ah, Lara…yes, this is Kaitlyn, I am currently investigating something and we have reason to believe a certain artefact still exists. The Dagger of Time." She explained, Lara listened attentively and let her continue.

"It was said to be have been a cause of a war between ancient Indian Culture and the Babylonian Empire or something like that. According to text and scriptures, some unknown Prince of Babylon unleashed shadow wraith creatures on both India and Babylon, it struck up rumours the Prince was hoping to release them again and that caused a full blown war between them. It was lots of casualties. Not pretty" Katilyn continued.

"Hey, she just summarized the Prince of Persia Trilogy" Zip commented.

"Zip it, Zip." Alistair interjected.

"I assure you it is an ancient inscription story as well, American. But anyway, I want you to try and recover this artefact for me." Kaitlyn continued.

"I am afraid you are mistaken. I don't take commissions anymore" Lara replied, sighing.

"What, afraid you'll get discredited again?" Katliyn replied, as if she was sounding manipulative and yet concerned at the same time.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but credit and reputation are my own business." Lara snapped. 

"I have evidence of Avalon. I was there when it happened, you do this for me, and I'll submit it to Oxford, Cambridge, London Museums, wherever you want." Katilyn replied.

"How did…" Lara asked, puzzled.

"I was in England for a temporary holiday"

Lara looked gave the screen puzzled looks. What if this girl was lying and just trying to blackmail her to ruin her even further? Did she really have evidence of Babylon? Maybe she just wants help, discovered something about the Dagger of Time and no one believed her either. Whatever the case, after assessing things further and the possibilities she could do with the Dagger, maybe possibly bringing her mother back by going back in time or something, Kaitlyn began to speak.  
"We all have destinies to fulfil Lara. We can change them. So will you help me?" Katilyn asked.

"I'd be careful about this Lara…" Alistair muttered, showing concern. 

"Hey, there's no room on Skype for four people, pipe down Alister" Zip replied, commenting on the white screen with an icon of a dagger and the username "TimeDestiny345" as in the person who was calling.

"….Alright…..email me whatever notes you have on this myth at…" Lara began to reply, explaining her email address. When Katliyn hung up without saying a word, Lara began to get up and leave.

"Alistair, arrange travel documentation to India. It may mean a trip to Persia as well, I suspect. Zip, when Katilyn emails me with the details, transfer it to my laptop. I don't want to walk into this blind." Lara ordered.

"You got it." Zip stated, continuing "Oh boy! This is gonna rock!"

"I don't like this Lara. What if this girl is going to lead you on a wild goose chase? Her story doesn't add up" Alister explained, seeming suspicious of how the girl studied at India and then was at England briefly and happened to catch Lara coming out of Avalon. 

"I'll just have to find out, won't I Alister?" Lara replied, looking up at her window, not knowing what would befall her. Walking up the stairs and heading down the corridor to a bronze door, when she walked through, shutting it behind her Zip spoke.

"You were sayin about her Mom?" 

Oh yeah, Kaitlyn is actually going to be a suprise character for those familar to the PoP Series. I'll be dropping hints as to who she is as the story goes on, but if you've figured it out already, don't reveal it! D Well, whaddya think?


End file.
